Never Forget Me
by hotwingincident
Summary: When Lily loses her memory and she can't remember anything especially her and James' relationship. What happens when James does everything to get her memory back? What happens when she goes into the hands of another? What would James do to save their relationship? Do you love the artwork! Check out anxiouspineapples' deviantART and tumblr! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters… but if I did ;) All the credit goes to J.K. Rowling.

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. So don't criticize to hard. If it sucks tell me. Review! BTW, sorry if the characters are out of character._

Chapter One:

Lily could smell the antiseptic in the air. This was her first indication she was in the Hospital Wing. Her eyelids were packed in with crust. Her body was in tremendous pain. When she did open her eyes noticed she is wearing a hospital gown. She looks around and sees this is not the Hospital Wing but St. Mungo's. She was aware someone was in the room with her because whoever it was they were squeezing her hand to death. _It's probably Alice, Marlene, or Madam Pomfrey, she thought. _She struggled opening her eyes and wasn't at all shocked to see the messy haired boy.

"James?" She groaned. The boy smiled when he noticed she was up. Everywhere was hurting. She felt like a boulder hit her.

James pressed his finger against her lips, "Lily! Shh, you're safe with me."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Lily questioned frantically trying to sit up, but James gently pushed her back down.

"Lay down. You are at St. Mungo's," James started.

"What?! How did I get here? Why aren't I at Hogwarts? Where's Dumbledore?"

"You were in an accident with Padfoot. He was trying to get you on a broom again. We were laughing at how you fell on our first year. I tried to tell him your broom riding days were over. You know how Sirius is, he insisted on you try again. You're too stubborn, Lily, you know you're not a good flier. By the time we realized how high you'd gotten you slipped off. Sirius fell trying to save you." As he was telling me this he was holding my hand and looking into his eyes. This is the first time she noticed he has hazel eyes.

"Sirius! Is he all right?" Lily bit her lip trying to remember getting on the broom.

"No, just some broken bones. But he'll be excited to know you're awake."

"Where is Alice? Marlene? Why aren't they here?"

Lily sees the hesitation on his face, "Alice is on honeymoon with Frank and Marlene is with family on holiday vacation."

"Honeymoon? Seventeen is a little young to be married, isn't it?" Lily was surprised not to know about the wedding. Alice was her best friend. Why wasn't there? She was more of a friend than James.

James laughed as if this was some joke, but then again Lily rarely jokes. He goes along with this once again, "What? They're 19! Remember? We went to their wedding. You were the Maid of Honor. That reminds me the pastor said his church is available, whenever we decide on a date."

"A date? A date for what?"

"Our wedding, of course. You did say you want a traditional muggle wedding—"

Lily was surprised and disgusted by the thought of her and James getting married and having a life together. So she vomited on the other side of her cot and passed out again.

When she came to her senses James seemed to have left the room. Where would he have gone? The uneasiness was creeping in her mind. She must know what's going on. _Why can't I remember I'm 19 or that I fell off a broom? She thought._

A nurse soon came in to check on her. "The doctors are releasing you. Your clothes are on the chair. Come to the front desk when you are done."

When the nurse left the room, Lily slid out of bed putting on the clothes that were on the chair. Sirius would know what's going on. _He was there when I fell_. He would settle all this madness. She went to the desk to find Sirius what room he was in. When the lady finally told her the room number, "He would be on the ground floor at the end of the hall on your right, honey." She quickly found Sirius's room and went in to see him in a full body cast.

"Oh Merlin's Beard! I'm so sorry!"

Sirius looked up at the worried auburn haired girl. He took off the cast and stood up wiping himself off. "It's fine as long as Prongs is happy. I'm happy."

Lily looked confused as he took off the cast, "That's what I'm here to talk to you about. I need to know a few things. What year is it? Why wasn't I in Hogwarts?"

"Umm it should be 1979 and we're out of Hogwarts. We graduated two years ago." She watched as Sirius was looking at the nurse walking by the room. Two whole years has passed. Where

"How long was I in the here?"

"You were here for a week, you were unconscious for the whole week. I came to visit occasionally so did Remus."

"What is James to me?"

"Fiancé, he proposed to you a few months ago and you said yes." Lily sat down to take this all in. She is dating James. How could she not remember this?

"You may have what muggle call amnesia." Lily was surprised. How did he knew what amnesia was, she was about to ask until James came in the room.

James looked back from Lily to Sirius. He seemed to have entered the room at the wrong moment, because Lily looked like she had been hit with some horrible news. James thought about comforting his fiancé so he said smiling, "The cafeteria has amazing food! I just thought we could eat there. Please?"

Lily couldn't take his cute little puppy dog face. So she agreed and they waved good bye to Sirius as he was talking to some nurse. James led her to the cafeteria.

When they finally got to the cafeteria, Lily and James went through the line. James picked up the ham sandwich with a side of chips and apple pies. Lily got turkey sandwich with a side of chips also and Shepard's pie. Both plates were with a side of pumpkin juice. They sat down at a nearby table. Lily picked at her food, while James ate his sandwich enjoying every bite.

James noticed Lily not eating, "What's wrong, Lils?

"Oh, nothing." She said slowly eating her chips. _I have to tell him soon, she thought_

James looked at Lily. She wasn't acting like her usual self. She was asking odd questions. It's like she doesn't remember anything. "Lily," James said looking into her eyes as she looked up, "What is wrong? You know you could tell me anything."

Lily took a deep breath. She finally looked into his perfect hazel eyes, "I have what muggles call amnesia, which means I can't remember anything up our 7th year in Hogwarts."

_Author's Note: If you want me to continued, leave a comment and tell me if it has potential. Otherwise, this story is cancelled. I will update if I get someone wants me to. So review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The credit goes to the talented, beautiful J.K. Rowling. And the amazing cover picture still goes to anxiouspineapples! She's the real artist.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Seeing those reviews made my day so much better. I would like to thank: Homeskilletbiscuitstirfryson, xxForeverADreamxx, and . I'm going to continue for you guys! Yay!:D _

_**Warning: They may be out of character.**_

Chapter Two:

James stopped eating and looked around the cafeteria. All he saw was cafeteria ladies chatting and old couples eating. He thought about what Lily told him, _I have what muggles call amnesia, which means I can't remember anything up our 7th year in Hogwarts._

James thought about all the great times they had together and all their coming up good times together as a married couple. He can't let her forget and from this day forward he will help her remember.

_Was he mad? Lily thought biting her lip in worry. _She looked at his face. It wasn't as mad as she thought it would be. It was actually happy. _Why is he smiling?_

"This is my fault," James confessed getting on his knees holding her hand against his chest._ Was he overdoing this? He thought, Yes, yes he was. _"I promise I will do everything to get you to remember. I will stay by your side no matter what."

_Why am I blushing so much at his sincere face? Lily thought. He did sound genuine._

Lily was sitting at the table wearing glass stained clothes. She was chewing down her not-so-great turkey sandwich. She had already eaten her chips. _I must have been hungry she said to herself. _She looked at his face once again.

"Fine, but it's not your fault. It is my fault for getting on the broom." She said.

James stood up and brushed himself off. He threw his half eaten sandwich away and asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Lily thought and focused her mind. "Well I remember you being a jerk and ignorant git."

James acted like he was deeply offended by this comment, "Me? A jerk? An ignorant?" Lily rolled her beautiful green eyes. James led Lily outside of St. Mungo's into the busy London streets.

"What about Sirius?" Lily asked looking back into the building.

"He'll probably be fine." James said leading her to their lovely home. James put his hands in his pockets and looked around at the many witches and wizards passing them by. He thought about what all it took to get her to date me. Once he thought about giving up, but remembering what his father said once_ Potter men never give up._

He looked at Lily, the most beautiful girl ever. He had a crush on her for at least nine years of his life. And he probably won't ever stop. "We've been dating since the end of our seventh year" Lily looked up at James. It was getting dark quickly_. I hope he knows where he's going, Lily thought, this way seems so familiar. _

"Where are we going?" Lily questioned. James just smiled and said, "You'll see." He took Lily's hand and Apparated away from the busy London streets.

James covered Lily's eyes and they entered the cottage. Lily smelled the familiar smell. "Where are we?" James uncovered her eyes and watched Lily's face light up in excitement, "We're home." He said smiling.

Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I'll do better next time. Does it suck? Is it going too slow? Tell me about it! Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry I'm so late! I got distracted and busy! But I'm here now!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the artwork or the characters!

Lily looked around the cottage. She looked through the living room. She saw numerous pictures of her and James, also many of their friends. She smiled trying so hard to remember the memories they hold. She walked to the kitchen and James followed close behind. Lily looked through the cabinets and drawers finding forks, spoons, pots, pans, and plates. James smiled, "Do you remember anything?"

She looked at James and quickly remembered something, "My cat! Where is he?"

She ran upstairs, looking in every room she could. James finally caught up with her, heavily breathing, "Wait..." He panted out, "He's right here." The graceful gray cat strolls in the room. He looks at James in a mocking way as Lily picks him up to cuddle his furry body.

"He gets more attention than I do." James mumbled under his breathe.

Lily kisses the cat's soft head, "Oh I missed you," She whispered in his ear.

"It's getting late." He said defeated, "Your clothes are in the few drawers. I'll sleep in the guest room. We can talk in the morning." Lily looked at the sad James. _Aww, he looks so sad. Why do I just want to kiss him and tell him it's going to be okay?_

"Hey, wait." James turned around and surprised to see the red headed girl hugging him; her head resting on his chest. He starts to wrap his hands around her. She moves away from him blushing, "Thanks for today. I'll try harder to remember." He smiled as she closed the door to the room. He head towards his room tired from the long day.

James wakes up smelling something delicious, "Mmm." He gets up and tries to find pants. He looks around the room. _Where are my pants? He thinks_. He goes to the head of the stairs and calls out to Lily, "Hey, Lils, do you know where—" He thinks it over and remembers she won't know.

He paces around the guest bedroom. _Did I wear pants to bed? He asks himself, then looks down at his bare legs, obviously not. Then where are my pjs? _He paces some more then says, "In the washer-dryer."

He zips out of the room and pass the pondering Lily, "Hey, James I made—"She starts as he runs pass her. She follows unexpectedly.

James looks in the washer-dryer and sees his pants. "Found them" He said loudly. He puts the first leg, but he feels a pair of green eyes watching him. He looks up to see Lily blushing, "I made breakfast, the muggle way."

James quickly puts his other leg in and pulls up his pants. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." He winks at her seductively. Lily gets even red and heads toward the kitchen. _Does that mean what I think that means? _She bits her lips pondering it for a moment; until she smells something burning. "The pancakes!" She screams and turns off the stove. Lily gets the spatula and the nearest plate. She puts the burnt pancakes on the plate quickly.

She turns around to see James sitting at the table with bacon stuffed in his mouth. "Need help?" He mumbles out looking around the dirty and messy kitchen. She nods sadly with a flick of his wand the kitchen is clean. She sees how easily he did that and says, "So you do that lot?"

He answers with a yes. She puts that burnt pancakes on the table, "Sorry, I burnt them a little." She says disappointedly.

"It's fine; they're my favorite anyway. Also I would eat anything you cook." He said flirtatiously. Lily's cheeks got as her hair as James stands up and kisses her cheek. He hugs her around her hips. She smiles and pushes him off.

James puts his hands up and sits down in the chair. He eats his pancake with syrup and enjoys every bit. She sits down across from James and eats her bacon. "I need to know something," She said in between bites, "Did we have…" She looks uncomfortable and looks at her food.

James was sitting in the kitchen eating Lily's muggle breakfast and not complaining. "Did we have sex already?" Lily blurted out.

James starts to choke on his second pancake. Lily quickly runs up and pats him on the back. Then she finds a glass and pours him some pumpkin juice. She hands him the cup and he gulps it down. She sits back down eating the rest of her breakfast.

James looks at her, "You won't the truth right?" He asks now finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. She nods steadily. Inside she was not sure if she wanted to know.

"Yes, we did," James looks at her facial expression. He couldn't describe it, "But I did not take advantage of you. If that's what you were thinking."

"No! I wasn't! I thinking I'm sure I didn't want to have sex before marriage." She said biting her lip.

"So you don't remember this?" James gets up and stands behind her chair. He slowly massages her shoulders.

She feels his familiar hands touch her shoulders. She doesn't stop it at first._ Ooohhh, his hands! She thought. _"How about this," he said. She still feel his hands on her shoulders, but he is sucking on her neck.

Uhh James! "I remember now! I remember now!" She slides out of her chair and to the other room. James follows.

_I wonder if Severus and I are friends again! It's been a couple of years now. Bygones should be bygones. _"James?" Lily asks nervously looking at the pictures trying so hard to remember.

"Yes Lils?"

"Are Severus and I friends?" Lily asked not looking him the face.

"Snillverus—I mean Snape. You haven't talk to him since Hogwarts." James said looking in the closet for his broom.

"I'm going to go over there to set things right!" Lily said going in the kitchen to bake something, "You coming?"

"No, the guys are coming over. And you probably shouldn't bake the muggle way. He might not be used to it like I am." James said distractedly.

"Wait isn't you going to ask how do I know where he stays" Lily questions.

"Nah, you told me once, you and he were best friends as children. You also said I should respect your wishes."

Lily runs behind James and hugs him. "Thanks for understanding!" She goes into the kitchen. James watches and smiles at her happiness.

_Now what to do about her memory? He thought_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** I'm sorry if the characters are out of character; I'm trying.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

James soon found his broom after Lily left. He looked around the empty house. He thought about her memory loss. _What am I going to do? What if she does fall in love with me again? What if I'm left alone in this empty house?_

He thought about it for a while; until he heard a loud pounding at the door. He went to the door excepting Lily to run into his open arms saying "I remember!" She would be happy and excited. They would be kissing and hugging. But sadly it was just Sirius and Remus holding their brooms tightly. Well better than no one. James looked around, but realizing Peter Pettigrew wasn't here.

"Where's Wormtail?" He said automatically.

"He said he wasn't coming. He was 'busy'." Remus answered.

"Hmm, he was always busy during the end of our seventh. You remember?" James emphasized looking at Remus and Sirius, who were both siting on nearby couches. They nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend who he wants to hide from us?" suggested Sirius. He pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey from his inside jacket pocket. No one seemed to catch him at that moment.

We all got suddenly quiet pondering about it. Then after 30 good minutes of laughing our arses off. We couldn't believe how untrue and silly that sounds.

Both Remus and James look at Sirius opening the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Anyone want some?" He offered.

James said, "No."

"It's the middle of the afternoon. I don't thin-. Never mind." Remus said._ It's like talking to a brick wall, he thought_. Sirius shrugged and kept drinking.

"So how's Lily? Sirius told me about his memory loss." Remus inquired.

"She's… Well." James looks at pictures reminiscing about Lily, "What about the wedding in a few days?! What if she doesn't want me and she wants someone else?" James worried. He sat down on the nearby chair facing Remus and Sirius. He looked down resting his hands on his face in desperation.

Remus and Sirius came near James and patted him on the back. "It's going to be okay, mate. No one can resist you a marauder for long. Soon enough she'll be running in your arms."

"Yeah right. She's running into the arms of Snillverus."

"Snape?! That's funnier than Wormtail having a girlfriend!" Sirius laughed so hard he was nearly in tears. Remus looked at him with a straight face, "Seriously?"

"I'm serious, guys." James said in despair. He got up from his chair and rested his face on his hands and his hand on the wall.

"I thought I was!" Sirius laughed. Remus put his hand to his face to hide him snickering.

"I'm not playing. She's going to his house now to make up, bury the hatchet." James said

"Ooh, make up sex is always the hottest, mate." Sirius wasn't helping.

"You're not helping Sirius!" Remus said looking at him. Remus turned toward James, "How about we go out somewhere and have some real fun? Somewhere you can't think about Lily right now."

"Yeah you're right. And I know just the place." Sirius said grinning mischievously

"Somewhere I won't regret in the morning." James argued.

"I know, I know." Sirius said.

* * *

Severus finally got out of bed at noon. He walks out of his old room into the bathroom to use it and brush his teeth. Then goes into his room to put on his robes. He walks down the rickety staircase and opens the front door. He bends down to get the Daily Prophet. Severus walks into the kitchen. He pours himself a cup of tea. The tea has been on the stove for a while now since he woke up at ten to use the bathroom. He brings it to the table.

He opens the paper to see if anything important happened. He sipped on his cup as he flipped through the pages. After ten minutes and an empty cup, he got up from his chair and went into his tiny sitting room. It felt like a dark, cushioned cell with the walls filled with books.

"Accio." He said. A random book came to him as he sat in the comforted sofa. He probably already read the book but started from the beginning.

The first thing Lily saw, when she Apparated, was the dirty river. She heard nothing. No children played, no birds chirped. She saw the old mill in the background of the rows of house. She walked to the house carrying warm chocolate chip cookies.

She held the plate of cookies in one of her hands and knocked on the woodened door.

This was a big shock to Severus. Someone is knocking at the door. He got up and went door. _Probably stupid children, he thought._

When he opened the door and his mouth dropped. The voice asked, "Hi. Can I come in?" _Lily Evans. THE Lily Evans (soon-to-be Potter) came to visit him with cookies._

Lily walked in without being invited properly. She looked around the dark portrait-less home. It reeked of loneliness. It didn't feel like a home. _It felt like Azkaban, probably. How I been to Azkaban?! Mental checklist of things to ask James later._

_Is this about the invitation, because I wasn't planning on going? I destroyed it._ "S-sit down. I'll get you some tea." He got up and quickly left to the kitchen. His hands were sweaty and his heart was beating fast. _It's been years and she still makes me nervous._

_Was that weird or was it just me? He seems jumpy… Lily thought. _She sat down in the sitting room. _Wow so many books. Incredible._ He came back with a warm cup of tea. I sipped some. "I brought cookies," Lily stated.

He nodded awkwardly. Lily took a deep breath and started to say, "I'm sorry." But Severus said it first.

_It's too late to take it back. You already said it and you really meant it. _"I didn't mean to call you a mudblood. It slipped-"

"Don't worry about it. I barely remember it anyway." She smiled and genuinely didn't care at the moment. Severus  
still felt horrible about it. No matter what happens it will always be his worst memory. He looked up at her smiling face.

_I love her smile, he pondered. I truly love her smile._

**A/N: **I wonder where the guys are going and where is Peter? Hmm. But anyway, hey, guys! How is it going? I'm doing well. Liked it? Didn't like it? Any inaccuracies you want to tell me about? Review! I'm always happy for some reviews! And sorry for lateness! It was the last week of school and exams! :p it sucks for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** These characters maybe out of their character. But remember I am not J.K. Rowling and I did the best I could.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

Severus and Lily talked for hours. They ate all the cookies and drunken lots of tea. Lily was happy to be with her friend again. She had always loved his company. Severus led her upstairs for a tour of the house. Before the upstairs tour was the down stairs tour. Severus showed her his kitchen, which was in the room next to the sitting room. The floors were kind of light wooden materials that match the countertops. His fridge was white and not too shabby. There was a small white stove in the corner. In the middle of the kitchen was a wooden table with matching uncomfortable chairs. Lily looked at it, "All it needs is a little women's touch." Lily said smiling. Then they walked upstairs passing by an old grandfather clock.

She was in love with his study, which was the room beside the stairs. It was a little smaller than the sitting room but it had an enough room for a desk, one bookshelf in the corner. On the floor was a red rug. The bookshelf was filled with classic muggle books. She saw many familiar authors: William Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, Emily Bronte, Anne Bronte, Edger Allan Poe, Lewis Carroll, RD Blackmore, etc. She loved it.

He loved the way her face glow when she saw the muggle books. He didn't read all the books, yet. He was currently still reading The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. He basically knew he still had strong feelings for the red head. _How to tell her? Should I tell her? She is getting married to Potter…_

"By the way, I kind of lost my memory up to the seventh year of Hogwarts." Lily rush to get out. She turned around not knowing Severus was behind her. They were only inches away. They were close to each other's faces. Severus saw every detail of Lily's precious face. _Could she hear my heart beating out of my chest? _

"Next room," She called as she was walking out of his study and trying to hide her blushing cheeks. She walked down the hall to the locked room. She tried to turn it but unable. "Why is this door locked? What's in this room?"

Severus was still thinking about Lily's face until she called his name again. "Severus? Sev?" He found the source of Lily's voice. "No, no. You can't go in there."

"Why?" She asked.

"It was my parents' room. It where I as a child heard them yell and argue at each other. Sometimes when my father would get really drunk he would hit my mother and come in the room and hit me. So I don't want to see the room or even acknowledge it." Severus confessed.

Lily Evans wasn't actually excepting that answer. Severus looked at the ground gloomily. Lily hugged him dearly and patted his back as he cried in her arms. They stood there for hours, in that same position. Lily whispering, 'It's going to be ok in his ear.'

Severus, the emotionless, greasy hair boy, was crying in front of the girl he loved. _Does she think I'm weak now?_ They didn't get to finish the tour; they walked down stairs into the kitchen. Lily used the Refilling charm to refill his cup with tea. He drinks some of the warm tea. "I didn't want you to see me cry."

"Best friends are there when you're down. So I'll always be friends." Lily said. The clock bellowed 6 o'clock, "I have to go! It's getting late. James is probably worried. Later, Sev."

_James is such a lucky git._ "Bye, Lily." She waved good bye and Apparated to their house, probably.

* * *

James was being carried into his house by Sirius and Remus. "Uuh, where are we going?" asked the messed hair, hazel eyed, drunken boy.

"To your room in your house," Remus said

"Ooh I have a house." James questioned

"Yes and a soon-to-be wife that might kill us if she sees him like this!" Sirius yelled. Remus and Sirius were passing through the living room carrying James. What they didn't know is that James was making himself heavier. "Why is he so heavy all of a sudden?" Remus asked then looked down. James was carrying miscellaneous stuff. They dropped him.

"Ouchhies, that hurt." James whined. He looked around and picked up a random picture. It was of an auburn haired girl smiling and laughing. "She's purty. Oooh, a kitty." Lily's gray cat strolled in the room. He looked at the drunken James lying on the floor. James got up and ran toward the cat. The cat soon ran the other way toward the washer-dryer room and through the kitchen. They destroyed everything in their way.

When the cat ran into the living room, Sirius changed into his Animagus form and chased the cat up the stairs, where Remus caught the cat. Sirius changed back into himself and yelled "James look! The kitty is in his hands! Come get it!" James followed the kitty in Remus' hands into a room.

Remus threw the kitty on the bed and James followed the kitty onto the bed. He hugged it and fell asleep instantly. Remus and Sirius watched by the door. "Aww, look at our little Prongs-y." Sirius said as he was tucking him in.

They closed the door and Lily coughed behind them. "I hope to Merlin that isn't Lily behind us." Sirius stated. They turned around seeing Lily with her hands on her hips. "WHY IS THE HOUSE A MESS?!" She shouted

"Look at the time…" Remus said looking at his imaginary watch, "it's time for us to go." They headed downstairs. Lily looked at them with fire in her eyes.

"What a mess this house is! I would have expected better from Lily and James." Sirius grinned as they got to the door. Lily threw a nearby vase at them! But it missed and hit the door; Remus and Sirius Apparated out of there in a hurry.

Lily sighed and mumbled, "Scourgify." She pointed her wand downstairs. She yawned and went into the room with James. _Aww, look at him with my cat. It's just so cute!_

She was too lazy to go to another room. So she went into the bathroom changed into some sleeping clothes. She yawned on the way out of the door and got into the bed with James and her cat. Her sleepy eyes closed as soon as she hit the pillow.

* * *

Lily woke up to the sound of James using making a Hangover potion. "So you got drunk?" Lily asked lying in bed.

James cursed, "Uhh, it was Sirius' fault." James said running out in the hall drinking the potion, "Get dressed were going out!" He sounded like he was downstairs by that time.

Lily grumbled and got out of bed_. I didn't want to go anywhere today, she mumbled to herself._ Her stomach rumbled in hunger. _Well, I am hungry…_ She changed into some robes. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She walked downstairs and saw James already dressed. "Ready?" He said happily. _Why is he so happy? _

"Yeah as I'll ever be," She stated. He smiled at her as they Apparated away.

* * *

Severus woke up at nine today. He took a nice long bath and actually whistled. He cleansed his face and brushed his teeth happier. He went downstairs, made him some tea and waited on Lily to come. After several impatient hours, he went up into his study mumbling.

But a beautiful brown owl came in and set Lily's letter on the couch. The owl flew out the window, when it saw no one around.

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Wow, I'm proud of myself. I would like to thank Huan for the review! And my amazing followers! Don't go anywhere! You guys are incredible! How do you like drunken James? Did the Snily fans like the little Snily I did? Well I'm not a fan of it but it goes with the fanfic. Remember: I LOVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! I don't mind favorites either!

**Answering Huan's Review: Thank you! I'm trying so hard to make my first one the best one! I know! People keep telling me that. I hope the details in this chapter are better. I did it for you! :D Hint, hint I'm going to bring Voldemort in a little later. Thanks for the review again!**

**Answering Katherine-E-Kora: Ahh, you reviewed! Thank you so much! I planning to end with the beginning of the Harry Potter series. Is that giving away too much? Knowing me probably. I heard that line from somewhere...somebody...**


	6. Bertha's Grub Stop

**Disclaimer: **You know I do not own anything.

**Warning: **There will be heartbreak.

**Chapter 6:**

"Wait! Stop! We can't go yet! I have to write Severus to tell him I can't come today!" Lily ran to find a quill and something to write on.

"Fine," James said. James went to the kitchen to find an apple to snack on. He took bites while he was walking to the living room. _Why does she have to write a note to him?_ _Darn it, James you're getting jealous. Nothing is going on. It's Snillverus. _Lily was scribbling a quick note. "Done."

A beautiful brown owl came in and took the note. "To Severus Snape. Spinner's End." She called to the owl. It flew away out of sight and out of mind for now.

"Ready now?" James asked eating the apple, while going outside. Lily was trailing behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. Her stomach was growling in hunger. It seem to whisper _feed me, feed me. _James threw the apple core away. Not paying attention where, he hit a child walking pass."Oops."

James quickly grabbed Lily's hand and Apparated away….

* * *

Lily laughed after she saw the child fall; even though it was wrong to laugh. She couldn't help it. He accurately threw the apple core at the children unintentionally. She looked around the alley they Apparated to.

James smiled at her. Her laugh was beautiful. Basically everything about her was beautiful, except for her snoring. That's not beautiful.

"Where are we?" She asked

"It's just a few more steps." James answered. They walked down the alley and passed some dumpsters.

"This is it we're here." James said.

Lily looked up at the short, small building. On the outside, it looked dusty and abandoned. The sign read 'Bertha's Grub Stop.' "Are you sure people are in there? It looks abandoned." She stated.

"Bertha is always there. She opens every day, basically." James opens the door for Lily. _He's such a gentlemen._ She walks in. Her eyes glow. "I remember this place." She breathed out.

James smiled as if his planned was a success. Lily looks around the place. The walls were light blue with white tile floors. There were tables and booths everywhere. In the back of the building on the right was a kitchen. It looked big enough to hold a big stove, fryers, a huge sink filled with dishes, and a locked freezer. On the left side of the building in the back was a narrow hall way was to restrooms on either side. The one on the right read, 'Wizards'. The other read, 'Witches'. In front of Lily and James was a podium. Standing behind the podium was a distracted witch. She had brown hair that was pushed in a bun. There was a pen behind her ear that she was franticly. Her black reading glasses were on the tip of her nose.

"So this is a muggle free restaurant?" Lily asked still mesmerized.

"Yeah. There's a charm on it so muggles won't go in here and plus it looks abandon." James answered.

A big, heavyset, muscular woman stopped when she noticed Lily's fiery red hair. Her nametag read, 'Bertha'. She was carrying some boxes with no problem. "Lily! James! My favorite couple and the cutest." She said pinching James' cheeks, "How's everyone?" She put the boxes down and focused on us.

_Everyone? Lily thought._ James answered, "Remus is still being a brainiac, Sirius is still drinking, and Peter is nowhere to be seen actually. I haven't seen him in ages." When James said Remus Beth looked up for a split second, blushing at James. He winked. Then she looked down getting back to work. Lily wasn't paying mind to that but to Bertha.

"Peter that venom! I always hated him!" Bertha spit out._ Where is Peter? He maybe creepy and suspicious, but I worry. He is a marauder, Lily thought. _"So how is Jily?"

"Wha-" Lily started but got rudely shushed by James. "You son of a-" Lily mumbled but got hushed again.

"There are children around," James warned. He looked at Bertha sweetly. "We are doing fine. Well I am, Lily has a memory loss and I'm trying to get her to familiar places."

Bertha picked up the boxes and started to walk away, "Well maybe my delicious food will get her memory."

James shouted, "We hope."

Lily looked at James looked at "Why does she call us Jily?"

"Because it's the combination of our two names. Think about." James answered.

Lily and James got closer to the Podium Girl. As Lily got closer the girl was more familiar and frantic as ever. "Beth? Beth?" James said not reading here nametag. _James knows her… how?_

The girl looked up and gleamed happily. "James!" She went around the podium and hugged him with her nicely figured body. Lily looked down at her own body. It wasn't the best body but it did the job. _I can't help I like sweets. _She hugged her own body shamefully.

James seems to read her mind or he used Occlumency on her. When Beth let him go, he hugs Lily like never did before. His hug was warm and caring. He kissed the top of her pretty little head. Lily's head is resting on James' chest. So she feels his heart beating. She doesn't let go right away. She lets go when one of the chefs' in the kitchen yells, "Get a room, Jily!"

She blushes and James smiles one of the most amazing smiles ever. He starts to talk with Beth. _Why does he make me feel this way? Should I? Maybe he is the one? But what about that moment with Sev? Did that mean something? Oh, my heart! _Lily silently sighs. James talks to Beth as they head to their table. Lily follows behind closely to try to listen. They whisper even quietly and they giggle. Lily feels a horrible pit in the bottom of her stomach. _Am I jealous? No! I couldn't be! That's James… Your soon-to-be husband. There must be some reasons you like him. Look for them, Lily!_

Beautiful Beth laughs once more and before Lily knows it they are at the table. Beth seems happier with James she wasn't stressed and her cheeks glowed. Beth had given them their menus and walked away laughing. As soon as Beth was out of ear range, Lily asked, "How do you know Beth so well?"

"Jealous?" James grinned at the attention.

"No because it just seemed like you knew. It's not like I care." Lily said crossing her arms. James face seemed to drop as soon as she said it. She regretted saying it immediately. "I mean-"

"Drinks?" asked the nameless waitress.

Before Lily could answer James said, "The usual."

The waitress nodded and walked away. "It seems we come here a lot." Lily said trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah we did. Beth went with us to Hogwarts. She was the shy girl in most of our classes. She was in Ravenclaw. I bumped into her one day messing with Sirius. I quickly apologized and picked all of her things up. I realized we had so much in common we became friends." James explained. Our drinks came as soon as he was done explaining. He took a sip of the drink. It was just soda she observed then sipped.

"Then why were you two giggling so much?" Lily questioned.

"She wanted to know if Remus was free. Because she liked him for a while now." James explained again.

"Oh, there's no reason for me to be jealous then." Lily thought aloud.

James perked up like a kid in a toy store, "You were jealous?! Yes!"

Lily blushed immediately. "Well-" The same waitress came up to us and asked, "The usual for brunch, too?"

James nodded and she walked away. Lily looked at James, "How often do we come here?"

"Not a lot." James said.

One of the chefs came to our table, "Sure. How about at least once every week?" His nametag read, 'Henry'. "Here is your food I started making it when you came through the door." James thanked him. Henry left smiling.

"No wonder everything is so familiar. Why do we come here a lot?" Lily said looking at her food. It was just different desserts. It smelled delicious. "So why get desserts before noon?"

James ate some of his pie first. "Yum," He mumbled.

He nodded, "Because we're weird like that. We came at dinnertime, and you didn't feel like having dinner, so you order desserts instead. We come here a lot because after this date that's when I told I loved you."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you told me before in Hogwarts." She said still looking at her food.

"I mean actually told you. Not like an after sex I love you or a schoolboy crush. I really meant. And it started raining-" He started

_Flashback: It was 1978, the sun was shining. James and Lily were in front of Bertha's Grub Stop. James was holding her hand as if he'll never let it go. "Are you sure this is safe? This place looks abandoned and creepy. Especially at night." Lily stated. James nodded, "Yes. I won't take you anywhere that wasn't safe." James smiled at her, "And also Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I came here. Sirius insisted. He said the food was to die for." James explained the story Lily was half listening. She was mesmerized by everything in the restaurant as they entered. Bertha came up to Lily and shook her hand, "This must be the beautiful, red headed goddess, Lily Evans. I've heard so much about." Lily blushed and shook her hand. "You must be Bertha," She said reading nametag of the big, strong, elder lady. The lady was wearing a food spotted apron and a hair net that tied back her salt-n-peppery hair. "And James! How's your crew?" She said hugging James to death. "They're fine," he squeaked out. Bertha let him go and told the podium girl, "give them our best table." Bertha walked away. The podium girl looked up; she had brown hair that was tied in a messy bun, fair skin, and chocolate eyes. "James," said the girl whose nametag read 'Beth'. She hugged him, asked about Remus. "He is doing fine." Beth walked them to the left side of the restaurant to an isolated table near the wall. James and Lily sat down. They order two sodas. "How did you know her?" Lily questioned as she went make to the podium. "She went to Hogwarts with us. She was the shy Ravenclaw girl that always sat in the back of our classes," James explained. James and Lily talked and talked they talked so much, they didn't realized their drinks came. The waitress looked at them in ignorance and coughed loudly. "What do you two want today?" Lily thought for moment and said "I don't want dinner, so how about desserts instead?" James agreed and the waitress went to tell the chefs. Like ten to fifteen minutes, one of the chefs, named Henry, was bringing their food. He was a mean that looked to be about early forties. He had light blonde hair and a beard. He smiled as he saw James. "James! This must be the glorious Lily Evans. How do you do?" Henry asked. Lily answered fine and whispered to James, "You must have made an impression." "Me? An impression? No." James whispered back. He was smiling; he loved the attention. "I'll call you guys Jily. Out of all the couples I've ever seen you too are perfect for each other." Henry put the food on the table and walked away smiling. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying every bite. After they were done, James being the gentlemen he is insisted on paying and led them to the cottage. It started to rain horribly and out of nowhere. So they Aparated inside their house. Lily's hair was plastered against her face and James' hair looked like dew on grass. They looked at each other and laughed. "I love you, Lily Evans." James breathe out. Then Lily looked into his hazel eyes to see if he meant it and kissed him. It wasn't any kiss it was passionately and greedy for more. They kissed against on the couch, on the stairs leading to their bedroom, and finally on their bed. Lily smiled before kissing him again and going under the sheets with James. _

As soon as she took a bite of her desserts she remembered that day. "We have to go home now." Lily insisted. She got up and headed out the door. "But our food." James said still eating.

"Someone box it up!" she yelled and went outside on the perfect August day.

James paid the waitress and grabbed the boxes of food. He ran outside and Lily Apparated them away to their house.

Once they were inside, Lily kissed him oh-so passionately. He put the food on a nearby table. He got pushed against the door by Lily with her lips pressing on him hard. She was standing on the tips of her toes. He bent down a little and kissed back then stopped her and lifted her up bridal style. "Why are you picking me up? You know I'm heavy."

James kissed her once more and stated, "You're perfect in my eyes." She kissed him and he carried her to the bedroom. They closed the door.

* * *

After their intense intimacy, they stayed cuddled together all day. Lily thought this moment was right. James' arm was around her protectively. Everything was perfect, until Lily sleepily said, "Severus."

**A/N: **Jily moments! Liked it?! I just got picked as someone's favorite author. I'm so happy! Also more people are reviewed! Thanks reviewers and my new followers! I love you all (in a non-weird way)! Hope you liked this chapter! It was really long and worth it. More James PoV in the next chapter! Woot, Woot!


	7. Mopey James

**Warning:** You know the deal. And I probably portrayed James horribly.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my characters.

**Enjoy the seventh chapter! **

"Did you call his name?!" James said with fire in his eyes. He looked at her; she turned around in the bedroom.

"Yes but-" Lily started, but James put on his glasses and found his undergarments. He opened the door to their room and walked downstairs. He was cursing up a storm, especially when he accidentally stubbed his toe. So he rested on the couch in anger. He was mumbling to himself. _Why did she call his name? Snillverus'! Was she thinking about him during sex? Merlin, I hope not. I would possibly like to kill him for that! Snillverus would never be better than me in sex. Well…. Maybe Sirius but not Snape! _

James sat on the couch all day. Lily would occasional come down for food and to apologize. But James wouldn't speak to her he would act like she wasn't even there. She would run up to one of the rooms and cry her eyes out. This would happen on a daily basis. Then when she would come down with her eyes and face bloodshot red from crying. James knew at the pit of his stomach it killed him to hear Lily cry. He would secretly take looks at her as she walked downstairs.

When she would come down the stairs, everything in the room felt sad. Her whole look scream depressed. Her hair wouldn't shine as it usually does. It would be as dull as dirt. After a few days of staying on the couch, he finally gets up. He goes in the kitchen and looks in the fridge. He finds his food from the other day. He eats like he never ate in days; which is true.

Lily comes in and looks at James. James continued you to ignore her. She started to talk but, James interrupted her, "Why don't you go to Snape's house, since you love him!" After he said it he immediately felt horrible, but he left the room. And he took a glimpse of Lily's face before living the room. She looked as though she'd been stabbed by her best friend.

James went upstairs and put on robes. Lily was walking out of the kitchen as James was coming down the stairs. He heads to the door with a bag of robes and his other stuff. "I'm going out for a few days." He didn't say good bye; he just left.

* * *

After thirty minutes, he ended up at The Leaky Cauldron. He heard this place was well known, but when he entered it looked dark and shabby. There were a few tables on the corner. People were drinking and smoking. James took a deep breath and headed toward the barman.

The barman was serving a chubby man a drink, when James walked up. "Excuse me, sir?" The barman turned to look at black haired, pale skinned, hazel eyed lanky, glasses wearing young man. James coughed nervously, "Can I get a room?"

"Do you have money?" the barman still glaring at James.

James nodded and looked in his pockets for some coins, "Is this enough for three days?"

"Ooh, more than enough." The man snatched from James hand and closed down the bar. The chubby man seemed too waddled away from the bar. James looked confused until the barman, who's introduced himself as Tom, told him to follow him upstairs with his stuff to his temporary room.

He followed Tom upstairs, down a hallway until they stopped at a door. Tom gave him a key and walked away, "Enjoy your stay." Tom was a friendly guy. James waved at him as he unlocked his door and went in.

The room was a nice size with a window and a wooden bed near it. It had a table and a chair facing the right wall and a door leading to the bathroom. James went inside closed the door. He put his bags on the chair and lay in his bed. All he saw was the sun going down on the horizon.

* * *

When he woke up it was already morning and he must have slept in his clothes_. I must have been tired. _He yawned stripped out of his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He took a long bath and brushed his teeth. He put on some clean robes; and thought about Lily's cute bed hair in the morning. Then he would complement her. She would deny it and fix her hair with a spell. _Merlin, do I miss her? _Lily would go downstairs and make her

James went to the bar for a drink and some food. Tom was there serving a pretty short haired blonde witch. When she saw James she smiled brightly and introduced herself as Margaret. James introduced himself and noticed how familiar she looked. "Tom, I would like some bacon, with a side of toast and strawberries and a glass of water." James went to sit at a table, Margaret followed.

"Do you remember me, James?" She asked sitting down with him.

He looked at her steady. He observed her whole face. Margaret had short blonde hair. She had a couple of freckles and pale blue eyes. She was from around here because of her accent. She did look familiar but where? Margaret sighed and explained she went to Hogwarts and had me in some of her classes. And how I allowed Sirius ridicule her in front of the whole Great Hall our fourth year.

_Flashback:_

_It was the morning of our Hogsmeade trip. James was sitting with Sirius, Remus, and Peter at the Gryffindor table. Sirius was talking with Remus about the possible girls to ask and Peter was talking with some Slytherin (or it could have been a Hufflepuff; it's foggy). Across from them were Lily, Alice, and Marlene. James was staring at Lily in lust and Lily was trying to ignore him. She was talking to Alice about Frank. Marlene was trying to get Sirius' attention. James was about to ask Lily to Hogsmeade together but he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see who tapped him. It was a pale skinned, light blonde haired girl. She was wearing Gryffindor robes. She was wearing glasses and had a little acne on her face. James could smell the confidence on her. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked. Sirius turned around before James could answer and said loudly, "You want to go to Hogsmeade looking like that with him! I wouldn't go anywhere with you!" He looked at her up and down, "Are you even a girl?! You look like a 10 year old boy." Everyone was laughing at her by that time. She was embarrassed. She ran out of the Great Hall crying with two girls trying to follow her. James elbowed him. Professor McGonagall came up and they missed Hogsmeade trip._

James looked at her. She looked different and mature. No glasses, bigger chest, and clear face. "Wow, you look good. Well you weren't bad the first time but good." She smiled as though that made her day. "Thank you, James!"

He apologized and she passed it by and said it made her stronger. They talked for hours as James got his food and ate. They laughed and had a good time. Until at around 5 or 6, she kissed him.

"I am engaged," He said quickly getting up from the table.

"I thought you were single the way you were flirting." She implied.

"I wasn't! I was being nice." He stated.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly apologizes.

After that the other days seem to fly by. They ate together ad hung together most of the day. But even being with another girl made him miss the red haired goddess, they call Lily. So he left The Leaky Cauldron and Apparated home.

* * *

"Honey I'm home," He said. He put his stuff down and walked around the house. Even the cat was gone! He went the kitchen to eat an apple. He found a note in Lily's handwriting on the fridge that read:

_Hey, I guess you were right. I'm going to stay with Sev for a while. I want to figure some things out. I'm sorry again._

_Love, Lily E._

_PS- I took my cat, too._

* * *

_Damn, I was too late._

**A/N:** Hey… I'm sorry! I was at my grandma's and I was unable to update. And I like to make you suffer :( Don't hate me. Review? I am not sure about this chapter. Do you hate this chapter? Tell me how you feel about it! And again I'm sorry!


	8. At Severus'

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8:**

Lily stood beside her cat with her bags in her hand. She stared at the similar brick houses across the road; their windows dull and dark. Lily was exhausted and disappointed. She grabbed her cat and ran across the street to Sev's house. Her eyes were still bloodshot red and puffy from crying.

Severus was coming downstairs. He was already dressed and cleansed. He was wearing dark robes and his hair was decent. He was getting himself a fresh cup of tea, when he heard a knock at the door. He was surprised once again. After reading Lily's letter, he thought she had forgotten about him to be with _James_; even thinking his name made his stomach almost hurl.

Severus took a deep breath and opened. He was half expecting Lily to show up looking. "What happened?" Severus asked as Lily was going to his open arms. She was crying.

As soon as Lily saw him she went into his arms. He smelled like tea. "Why do you smell like tea?" She said smiling behind her tears.

"I spilled some on myself when I was pouring it in a cup. Come inside." He said gesturing to the sitting room. Lily blushed feeling embarrassed for her crying on Severus and sat in the sitting room. Severus grabbed her bags and was about to close the door until he heard a meow. He looked down to see a cat, a gray with black stripped tabby cat with yellow eyes.

The cat instantly hated the dark man. _I feel sorry for my master. _So the cat peed on the man and hissed as he walked in. Severus sighed and Lily noticed, "I'm so sorry! He has a weird way of showing love."

Severus went in his room and changed robes. He came down to see Lily petting her demon cat. The cat purred in comfort. Severus summoned some cups and refilled them with the refilling charm. Lily took a sip with the cat napping in her lap.

"What happened?" Severus asked once again.

"I'll start from the beginning." Lily explained, "I lost my memory. I tried to tell you but I didn't want it to change things. Then I called your name after sex. I was sleeping and I was barely paying attention. So James kicked me out." She sobbed when she said James' name.

_She left James for me!_ That was the only think he got out of it. "Wait, you lost your memory?"

"Yeah, I was on a broom. I feel like this is my fault. I feel horrible." Lily said through her tears. Severus sat on the couch with Lily. His arm was around her.

"It's okay. He deserved it. He was a jerk to you." Severus said hugging her and he sneered wickedly, "How about you stay here for a while?"

"Really?" she said with her little smile.

"Yes. It would be my pleasure." Severus smiled.

* * *

After three days, she hated it. She sleeps in his parent room. It felt like someone died here. It was dark. The room had a small window and a dresser with a dying flower in a vase. Beside the dresser was a door to a tiny closet. It had dress robes in it for a lady. The dresser was shared by a man and woman.

Lily slept on the floor, because she was too scared to sleep on the bed. The sheets on the bed were heavily stained. So she washed them, three times. She got the newly clean sheets and put them on the floor, then the pillow on the sheet. She wrapped herself around a blanket and slept on it. Sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable and sleeping alone was weird. She missed James' presence. James would wrapped his nimble body around Lily's and kiss her neck. She would giggle and mumble stop sleepily. He wouldn't and it would lead to sex.

Breakfast wasn't so good either. Lily made breakfast and realized James was right. Severus wasn't use to the burnt pancakes. He would make faces of disgust and lie about how good it is. She misses James genuinely liking her food and complimenting it. Well then again he was an expert liar. Also James would tell her funny things and his friends would come over. Remus and Sirius would but not Peter_. I haven't seen him lately. _And all day she would read and drink tea with Severus. She missed her friends.

At late noon, she was about to tell Severus she was leaving but an owl came. She was happy to read it was from Alice! She and Marlene wanted to catch up soon. Lily answered them with a note saying 'How about noon tomorrow?' Alice accepted with a letter saying, 'Girls Night Out!'

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's short but it needed to be. Is it getting boring? I feel as though it's getting off topic. Is it? I'm sorry. The next on will be better. Don't hate me too much.


	9. LBD: Little Black Dress

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfics ;). The coolest disclaimer I ever said! :D**

**I aim to please!**

**Chapter 9:**

James lay in bed all day when he read the note. He didn't sleep in their room. He slept in the guess room, because everything reminded him of Lily in that room. He would occasionally get up the pee and eat. He didn't feel like washing or putting on clothes. He just wore his undergarments around the house. Today he got up to go downstairs and make him some sandwiches.

Sirius and Remus Apparated in James' house, they waited for him to come downstairs. They sat down in the living room and James passed by not noticing them. They snickered as they saw James in his underwear. James went in the kitchen. He forgets his wand so he had to make two ham sandwiches by hand like muggles do. He poured himself some pumpkin juice and went through the living room to go upstairs.

"Boo," Sirius said hiding beside the doorway. "Aaaah!" James screamed and dropped the stuff in his hands. Remus and Sirius laugh as hard as the can at James scared face.

"You bastards! What are you doing here?" James shouted.

They were still laughing. Sirius stops enough to say, "We always come at this time and we were checking on you."

James went upstairs. He quickly put on some robes. He really didn't know if they were clean or not, since he didn't know how to use the washer-dryer. Lily was teaching him before the incident. But he didn't catch on because he was too busy enjoying Lily's presence. He sighed and went downstairs to meet him best friends.

"Scourgify," Remus said pointing to the mess on the floor with his wand, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Haven't you heard? Lily left him for Snape! Look at this place. It doesn't have Lily's touch or glow." Sirius declared loudly.

James heard enough. "Hey," he said, "Wanna go somewhere?"

"James, we know about Lily," Sirius confessed.

"And we want to help you," Remus added.

James looked at them and went straight into tears. "What am I going to do?" He sat on the couch between them. They patted his back.

"We have a plan," Sirius said looking at Remus as if they had the same plan. Remus looked back in confusion. "Well I have a plan."

James was about to ask what but Remus interrupted, "Alice and Frank are back in town."

"So is Marlene." Sirius muttered crossing his arms.

* * *

The Next Day:

Lily is excited to hang with her girlfriends once again. She wakes up at nine on the floor and makes the bed. She goes to the bathroom and take the longest, also the most relaxing bath she ever took. She brushes her teeth afterwards and puts on nice, decent robes. She puts on some jewelry and leaves the room. She bumps into Severus.

"Hey…" She said awkwardly. Yet again they were inches away. She was pressed against him against the door of his parents' room.

"I was going to ask him you…" _Breathe Severus breathe, it's just Lily, the girl you've been crushing on since childhood. What's the worst that could happen? _"I wanted to know if we could do something together. Like at a place, perhaps?"

_Severus was asking me out? Lily, you have to say no, you're going out with your friends. You need a girl's night. When was the last time you hung out with any girl your age? Lily thought about it. _When was the _last time she hung out with any women? A day before Alice's wedding at her bachelorette party. How did she know that?_

"I would love to" _Was that a lie? LILY EVANS! _"But Alice and Marlene, my old friends, asked me to hang out with them first. I'm sorry." Lily slipped from around Severus. Lily looked at him. He was crushed. He isolated himself in his study. Lily felt horrible. She went downstairs to make her some tea. She tripped over her cat. _Meow._

"I'm so sorry!" She petted him and cuddled him in his arms. She held him up to her face.

"I just cancelled on Severus. Was that the right thing to do?" She looked into the cat's eyes. They seemed to say, "Yes. You need this. We both do."

She smiled and said, "You know I can't bring you, right?"

"Meow," the cat said.

* * *

Lily Apparated outside of the familiar cafe she, Alice, and Marlene use to go too frequently. She felt the October air brush against her face. She went inside of the café, Alice and Marlene was sitting at the same table we always sat at. _How did she know that?_ "Hey!" She waved them down.

"Lily!" Alice shouted and hugged her

"How was the honeymoon?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you both at the table." Alice sat at the table. Lily greeted Marlene with a hug when she got to the table. "I'm pregnant!"

Lily was surprised and also excited for Alice. "So how was your wedding? Sorry I had to miss it."

"Me too! I was visiting family." Marlene added drinking her coffee.

"It didn't happen. James and I…" Lily started and looked at their excited faces. She couldn't lie to them, "I lost my memory almost two weeks ago. I went to Severus' house to be friends again and we kind of almost kissed. James and I went on this amazing date where I was starting remembering slowly. It ended up us lying together in bed. But I accidently said Severus' name."

"After or during sex?" Marlene asked. Alice nudged her with her elbow.

"It was after," Lily was already in tears but she kept explaining, "I was trying to apologize but he kept ignoring me and then he left. So I am now staying at Sev's house. I left James a note saying I'll figure out things. But all I think about is him! I remember things I couldn't two weeks ago!"

"I got an owl this morning saying there was a party at your house. I thought you were inviting us."

"I didn't get one!" Lily cried.

Alice sat closer to Lily and comforted her. "Shh. It's okay. Maybe your owl got lost."

"How is that-?" Lily started but Mar-Mar interrupted.

"How about we go shopping to get your mind off James?" Marlene insisted.

"Marlene!" Alice hissed, "She's not ready!"

"Mar-Mar, you're right! This is a Girl's Night Out! And I came to have fun!" Lily said

"Also when you're out you can figure things out!" Marlene added.

"Girl's Night Out is still on!" Lily said smiling with her girlfriends wiping her tears. They went outside the café and to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

After two stores of buying clothes, Lily had too much bags. But Alice insisted they go to the expensive store downtown, they Apparated in front of it and walked in. Lily knew she never been here. "See you at the dressing rooms." Marlene said as she went to the left.

Alice waved and went to the right. Lily walked straight through. She saw an amazing dress robe. It was a black, knee length dress. The front had a small diamond that showed cleavage. The back had a bigger diamond that showed a lot of her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Wow."

She came out of the dressing room. Alice and Mar-Mar were wearing the same dress. They both looked at Lily. "Wow." They said hypnotized by Lily's beauty, "You look amazing."

"I have this same dress in my closet. I realized it looked so good on me." Lily said picking up the price tag. "Look at the price." They looked at the price. Alice's eyes bugged out. "Whoa! How did you buy it? You stole it?"

"No! James bought it for me." She stated surely.

"Well he must really love you to buy you this." Marlene hinted.

"No, he probably was buying it in a friendly way." Lily said

"Who buys a girl a 1,000 galleon dress for being friends?" Mar-Mar proved.

"A guy who obviously loves that girl enough to buy an expensive dress for her." Alice stated in the dressing room changing.

Lily went in her dressing room. _You love James. _"I love James." _Why do you love him? _"Because he's a gentleman, he's a great liar, he cares, he is funny, and I am lost without him." _What did you do most when you were separated?_ "Think about him. I love James Potter." Lily grinned hard and jumped up and down.

"Finally you realize it," Mar-Mar said. Lily blushed and put on her robes. She came out of the dressing room. She and Alice were already dressed, "How about you go to his party tonight, looking hot and gussied up in that dress. Invitation or not." Marlene suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement. "How about drinks?" Alice also suggested.

Lily and Marlene looked at her then her stomach. "I mean you can drink, I can be the responsible Apparater." She claimed. Lily and Marlene rolled their eyes and they all left the store heading to a bar.

**A/N:** I know in one of the chapters it says August, but I realized it has to be October. Sorry for this inconvenience. How did you like? Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorite; I appreciate it!


	10. Party At James House!

**Author's Note: Thank you random Guest~~! That made my night! I'm updating just for you (and the other readers who send me reviews)!**

**Chapter 10: **

A Little Bit Before GNO:

"Sirius," James was questioning his idea._ How would a party help him?_

"Can you send the invitations out?" Sirius directed James. He completely ignored James calling him.

James looked around, "Where did Remus go? He was just here?"

Sirius yelled from the other room, "I told him to get a few stuff."

James sighed and started to write out names of friends to invite. He had sent each of them by an owl, but he was debating whether to give Peter one. _Should I invite Peter? He is a marauder and my friend._ James wrote out Peter's name on an invitation and gave to the owl.

Sirius came out from the other room and looked around the living room_. This place is a pigsty and he stunk up the cottage._ "James, I want you to clean this place and please bathe."

"Yessir!" James said mocking a soldier's salute.

"Did you send one to Lily?" Sirius was walking back and forth in front of James, who was still in soldier's salute.

"No sir! She would never come." With James saying that he went upstairs to probably find his wand to clean up this place. Sirius got another invitation and quickly scribbled a paragraph on it. He checked over it and as soon as an owl came back; he sent out the invitation. _I hope it get there in time._

* * *

Later After GNO:

After Lily went to the bar with Marlene and Alice, she finally got home to Severus. She was drunk off her ass. She came in the house. Lily tumbled over things and realized Sev was probably sleeping or something. So she snuck into the kitchen to get some cat food for her cat. "Kitty, kitty, kitty. I have your food." Out of nowhere the cat came strolled in. Lily rolled her eyes and set the bowl down. "Drama queen."

"Meow," the cat said sternly. "Drama _king_," Lily giggled out.

Lily stumbled around the kitchen. She wanted to make herself a potion to get sober quicker, before the party. It already 6:45 and the party start in at least two hours. At least that's what Marlene said. So Lily drunk the potion and went upstairs. She lay in bed and realized she needed to find the dress. She looked through her bags.

"Dammit. I don't have it." She stood around thinking where could it be? She remembered she put it in the closet at James' house. _How was she going to go there without James seeing her? _

She took of all her jewelry and Apparated in the guest room of the cottage. She looked outside the door of the room. _All clear. Wait I'm a witch. _She uses the Disillusionment Charm on herself. She walked the hallway dancing. _I never have been invisible before! _

"What was that noise upstairs," said a male voice downstairs.

"Probably James, he's taking a bath finally," answered another male voice.

_Pay attention, Lily! That was close_! Lily went in their room and looked through the closet. _Where is it?! _James unplugged the bath and put a towel around him. _Taking a bath is relaxing._

Lily heard the bath water going down._ Where is it?! _She heard James opening the door of the bathroom. She grabbed the last dress and Apparated out of there.

James came out of the bathroom. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Lily took off the Disillusionment Charm and laid on Sev's parents' bed. "That was a close one."

She was glad that was over. She put the dress on the dresser not making sure it was the right one. She went to the kitchen and to get a snack. She was starving. She found some chips and poured her some pumpkin juice. _Yum!_

After the chips and pumpkin juice, she went back upstairs into the bathroom. She shaved her legs the muggle way to waste time and took a shower. She wrapped her body and hair in towel. She came out of the bathroom and bumped into Sev.

"Hi, Lily." Sev said nervously trying not to stare.

"Hey," Lily said blushed. She was on top of Sev in a wet towel. She quickly got up and ran to her room door.

"You going to bed?" He asked. His cheeks were flustered and embarrassed.

"Yes." She answered quickly. _Lily. Lily. Lily. Lying again? I don't mean to, I don't want to see him sad, Lily answered to herself. _

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm really tired." Lily fake yawned and went in her room. She found the dress and looked at it. It was the dress James bought her. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_It was a rainy January 30__th __and Lily hated when it rained, especially on her birthday. She sat on the couch staring into the fireplace with her head on her hand and her arms on her legs. She just sat there staring and staring. James was happy! It was the day of Lily's birth! He took the cake from the fridge that said 'Happy Birthday, Lilykins.' It was in pink words and it was a white icing cake that pink balloons on it. "Lily would love this!" She took a deep breath and said, "This birthday sucks." James went behind her with Sirius and Remus and they said, "Surprise!" She turned around and was flabbergasted. She saw James, Remus and Sirius. She looked again and didn't see her friends. "Not that I don't like you guys," pointing to Remus and Sirius, "Where's Alice and Frank? Marlene?" James answered, "Alice, Frank, and Marlene send presents but Marlene is sick." "Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. They all look at him and James continued, "Alice and Frank are moving in together. They didn't know about the rain until late." She was disappointed about her friends but noticed Peter wasn't here also. "Where's the fourth Marauder?" She asked with her hands on her hips. They shrugged and started to cut the cake. She took the first piece and realized it was her favorite kind. CHOCOLATE! Her weakness was chocolate. "Yum! This is heavenly!" She exclaimed. But when she said it she couldn't find James. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen. James was in their room getting her present. Sirius gave her a bottle of FireWhiskey and Remus gave her a book. She was about to open the other presents, but James came downstairs holding a yellow wrapped box with a big red ribbon. She excitedly grabbed the box and opened it. It was a beautiful black dress. Her eyes were mesmerized, "This is the most beautiful thing I own." "It screamed Lily Evans." James answered. "Where did you get it?" Lily asked. "It's a secret." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around Lily from behind. "I love you, James." _

Lily sighed from the memory and put on the dress. The zipper was on the side, so she zipped it up and looked at herself in the memory. She found her black heels_. I brought my heels but not my dress_. She put on her black ball earrings. She tapped her wand on her wet hair. Her wet tangled auburn hair turned into dry wavy locks that were soft and easy to run her fingers through. "It's probably illegal to look this good." Lily said into the mirror

She put on a little mascara and foundation. She realized the party just started and she looked gorgeous. She grabbed her wand and heels and stepped silently down the creaky stairs. Her cat watched her on the last step. She quietly put her heels down and picked up her cat. She kissed his little head, "I'm going to a party. James' party. Because I miss him and being stuck here is making me miss him more. Be a good boy and I'm supposed to be sleeping. So shh." She put her finger to her lip and put him down.

She was about to Apparated in until a beautiful brown owl swooped in and dropped Lily an invitation. She read it and it said:

_You are invited to James' Party Bash! Come there's food and music!_

Then someone scribbled neatly:

_Hey, Lils. You know you have to come. This place stinks and James is moping around. He misses you. His clothes smell like he does. Luckily I can wash-dry clothes (one of the best things about living alone). Lily, I know we (Me and Remy) don't say this enough but James without you is muggles eating mac without the cheese. So come. _

Lily read it and smiled she was definitely coming now. She stepped in her heels and Apparated away.

* * *

At The Par-Tay:

James was standing against the corner of the living. He was sipping a glass of muggle alcohol. In his cottage were old Hogwarts friends and other people. He doesn't know where Remus got all this stuff but it looks amazing. He has to admit that. There was what muggles would call speakers, laser lights, and a fog machine.

The room was dark except for the colorful laser lights. He had to admit it was cool. The speakers were blasting music, James didn't know who but it was catchy and easy to dance to. Margaret came over drinking a glass of wine. "Hey, James. Where's your wife to be? Is she even here?" He didn't want to tell her Lily wasn't here or coming. So he shrugged like he didn't care.

Sirius was dancing with two other girls when he saw Marlene came in. Her long blonde hair was in an updo. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a long split on the side. It had thin straps. Sirius slipped from between the girls and went to the drink table pouring himself a glass of FireWhiskey. He was drinking as someone said, "Why do I always catch you drinking?" He jumped at the voice. _Merlin, I hope it's not who I think it is._

He turned around and saw Alice. Frank was standing in the background. Even though Sirius barely knew Frank he still nodded to Frank in acknowledgement. "You always catch me at the wrong time." He said to Alice. Sirius looked around.

Alice noticed this, "Who are you looking for?" She asked. But she already knew.

"Mar-Lily. I'm looking for Lily." He said quickly.

She was surprised by this answer, "You are?"

At that moment something attracts his eye, "Oh, there she is."

Lily came in the cottage. It seemed like everyone was looking at her. Well Sirius, Alice, and Frank were at the drink table. James was in the corner with some short light blonde bimbo wearing a tight dress. _That son of-! _Some guy bumped into her as she headed toward Sirius, Frank, and Alice.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted them happily, "Where's Mar-Mar?"

"Bathroom." Alice answered looking at Sirius. He returned her glare with an innocent look but secretly happy inside.

"I see James met someone else." Lily said grabbing Sirius' glass and drinking from it.

"Hey! How about I do something to distract her?" Sirius said trying to get his glass of FireWhiskey back but Lily had a tight grip.

"You would do that for me?" Lily said stunned.

"I did invite you, right?" He left on that note. He headed toward James and the mystery girl.

"Told you it would come." Alice said smiled as if she'd know all along.

"It came late I was already dress and about to leave. But it makes him happy." Lily watched Sirius.

Sirius walked over there. He was confident and devilishly handsome. "Hey, babe. Where you've been all my life?" Sirius said to her. James was too intrigued to move.

"I was that flat chested ten year old boy in Hogwarts." She answered and walked away.

"James! Go to Lily." Sirius said and followed behind Margaret

James was left with questions._ Lily was here?_ He looked around and their eyes met. She blushed a little. He got excited and tried to tame his hair. But his hand got stuck in his hair. He shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. She came over instead. "Got your hand stuck, I see." She said with her hands behind her back, flowing from side to side.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

"Come on. Let's get it out." Lily said grabbing James' hand and leading him upstairs. They got to the door and Marlene came out. She comment on them, "Uh oh. Naughty, naughty Lily." Lily's whole face was as red as a tomato. James snickered and Marlene slipped away.

"Let's just go." She was still red and going into the bathroom with James. James looked at Lily as she was tugging on his stuck arm. She was beautiful, brilliant, smiles amazingly, and the best cook in the world. She cares like a mother and loves like a harlot. James knew at that moment she was the one for him once again. As soon as she pulled his hand out of his hair, he kissed her. She didn't deny the kiss. She accepted it and kissed him back just as forceful. James sat her up on top of the sink and pressed her against the mirror. "Wait," She breathes out pushing him away.

"What? This is not what you wanted?" He asked

"No! I wanted this. I came here to get this. It's just… where is Remus?"

"It's a full moon." He said kissing Lily's neck.

She moaned and put her arms his neck. _Merlin, this is good_.

James carried her to their room. James stopped and realized Lily was wearing the dress.

"You're wearing the dress?" James grinned.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a great go-get-James dress." She smiled at him.

"Let me help you unzipped it." James smiled as he came closer to Lily.

**A/N:** I'm getting to the end. I think the next chapter would be the last one. I would miss all of you! You all have been great! This is going to be the first real fanfic/story I ever finished! Which character did you like the most? I just read somewhere Snumbledore is real. No. Snape and Dumbledore should never be real. No. If you do, I'm sorry but no. Dumbledore would never go from Grindelwald to Snape! I would never ever read a fanfic like that! Anyway, I love me some reviews, follows, and favorites! Also thank you, Guest for the review and all the rest of you! You are all incredible! :D Woot, woot!


	11. Aftermath

**Author's Note: BTW, Lily still doesn't remember. All she remembers is James being in her life. This is the last chapter. I will miss you all. I mean we've been through so much. You are so incredible. At the end I will tell you my next story. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

"Wait!" Lily said stopping James. James sighed disappointedly, "There's a party downstairs. If you do it fast enough, I might not fall asleep." She smiled and covered up her chest with a blanket.

James ran out with nothing on and then came back in realizing he needed a robe. Lily watched him and laughed. She was slowly getting sleepy. James stood at the head of the stairs and yelled, "EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T LIVE HERE GET OUT!" Lily woke up with a start.

People started moving slowly outside, "FASTER!" James yelled. The guests Apparated out of the room mumbling and James was left to clean up. "Scourgify." He said with his wand pointing to the messy room. There were glasses everywhere and it seems like the decorations have fallen.

When he was done and heading to his room where the naked Lily lies, he heard moans that were coming from the guest room. _Who that? If that is Sirius in my bed with some girl… I'm Avada Kedavra-ing his arse. _James banged on the door heavily and repeatedly, "Sirius, come out here now!"

Sirius looked up and heard James. "Shit!"

"Who is that?" said the girl in the bed beside him.

"James." Sirius said trying to find his clothes.

"I can't be in need with you! He'll kill me." Said the short haired blonde girl putting on her dress, "This was fun but I have to go." She kissed Sirius' head. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and Apparated out of there.

"SIRIUS BLACK! I'm coming in there!" James said. _Oh, he sounded angry._ Sirius found his clothes in the bathroom and put them on.

James barged into the room. Sirius Apparated in the bathroom to his home. James was tired. He walked over to his room. He opened the door to see Lily sleeping. She was sound the sleep and snoring loudly. James wanted to cry right now. He went in the bathroom to put on his bed clothes.

He came out seeing Lily still sleeping. He was sad and went to sleep. Lily wrapped her arms around him and said, "I was kidding come on." He smiled excitedly and stripped off his clothes. Lily laid on top of him and kissed him, "Ready?"

* * *

Two Days Later:

Alice was over with Marlene having tea. It was a chilly October day. Alice was getting bigger gradually. Marlene was still trying to get Sirius but Sirius avoided her. He said they had sex once and she got to attached. This was the first time since the party they got together and talked.

Lily was telling them how awkward it was to leave Sev's house. "Severus wouldn't come out of his study to even say good bye," she explained. She was sad it ended that way. She wanted them to stay in contact and be friends for a long time. She walked him and James to get along.

James was listening on their conversation occasionally. He was zoning in and out. He was waiting on Sirius and Remus to come over. But an owl just came with a letter explaining some fake arse story on how Sirius can't come. Remus never replied back. I guess he was busy. He was here eating sandwiches that were left out on the counter. _Yum!_

Lily came in holding a tray of empty tea cups and saw James eating the sandwiches, "That was for them!" She whispered

"I didn't know! I thought they were for me since they were left out." James swallowed the last sandwich and sipped on his soda.

Lily rubbed her temples, "Make some more, please." She said. She filled the cups and added, "Quickly."

James sighed and started making sandwiches. He had nothing better to do so he made some. The ladies started talking again. Marlene asked, how was Lily doing? James looked up at that and listened. But he couldn't hear anything because of the stupid cat started meowing loudly. "Damn, you cat." James hissed loudly. The cat stopped meowing and jumped on the counter. Then the cat jumped on the fridge. The cat stayed there and watched James.

"Are those sandwiches done, dear?" Lily said to James in the kitchen.

"No, hun." He said back annoyed.

"So Lily did you tell James yet? I mean shouldn't he be first to know? I told Frank first." Alice questioned. _Tell me what?_ James thought. He continued to make a few more sandwiches the muggle way. Since his wand was upstairs and he was too lazy to get it.

"No, I don't know how James would react.." Lily's voice got lower, so he couldn't hear the last part.

James was done with at least six sandwiches that he cut up in square form; well he tried the best he could. He really wanted to know what they were talking about. The sandwiches! He could go in there and listen. As easy as that sounds it was nothing like he had it planned.

He came in holding the sandwiches; they noticed him and immediately stopped their conversation. They were sitting in the living room; he put the sandwiches on the coffee table in front of them. Lily gave him the leave-this-room-now-or-your-dead-stare.

He ignored it and said, "Hey, what you lovely ladies talking about?" They didn't say a word. Lily coughed awkwardly. Alice was staring at Lily. Then Alice nudged Marlene. Marlene cleared her throat, "We must be going… it's getting late." Alice and she were starting to stand when James said, "What's the hurry ladies?" Lily looked at them pleading. Alice shook her head. Lily said, "But wait Mar-Mar-"

Marlene stood up looking at Lily, "I'm been wondering since when did you start calling me Mar-Mar? It's not that I don't like it… it's just I didn't know you called me that."

"I thought I always did…" Lily said. She shook her head no and stated its fine.

They were still heading out, when James said, "On your way out grab a just made sandwich!" He grabbed the plate and passed it around. Lily sat there stumped. Alice and Marlene grabbed two each and waved good bye as they Disapparated away from the cottage.

"So what were you and the ladies chatting about? I heard my name a lot." James said slyly looking at Lily but she wasn't making eye contact.

Lily mumbled something. "What?" James said.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled

"IS SNAPE THE FATHER?!" James stood up in anger.

"No!" Lily said quickly putting her arms on his shoulders, "You are." She squeaked out.

James calmed down._ Was he ready for fatherhood? Teaching a child all his secrets of Hogwarts? _Lily eyes start to water. _What if he doesn't want the baby? _James turned around and hugged her causing her to lift up a little off the ground, "Don't cry." He wiped the tears from her emerald green eyes, "I want the baby."

She was surprised, "You do?" He nodded the jumped for joy. "Stay right here and close your eyes." She grinned and said okay.

She waited to what seemed like forever. After thirty minutes, James came back with a box in his hand. He got down on one knee, "Open your eyes." Lily opened her eyes to see James in front of her on his knees, "Yes!" She screamed.

He was surprised since he didn't say anything yet, "But I didn't say anything!"

"I don't care. I will marry you, James Potter." She stood up on the tips of her feet and kissed him.

"When?" He said between kisses

"In a week." She smiled at the messed haired hazel eyed, glasses wearing boy.

"Then we better start planning." He smiled back at the short, ginger haired, green eyed goddess having his child.

James went in the Quidditch closet and told Lily to come and hold this broom. It was signed by one of the most famous and best Quidditch players of all times.

James was looking at her, "Remember?"

She bit her lip and nodded no. He led Lily outside to the backyard. She held the broom in her hand as she walked to the middle of the backyard alone. James was standing in the door way watching. She looked around. It was a fenced glass land with flowers in the corners.

"How about now?" He said watching her every moved.

Lily did. Lily remembers that exactly what happened and who pushed her into it. She remembered hitting her head on the broom as she was falling causing her to lose her memory, then she falling to her death until Sirius saved her. She remembers everything. She remembers going to her parents' funeral. She remembers Petunia being there and avoiding her. She hugged James and cried in his shoulder, "I do," she said, "I do." He hugged her and smiled in her hair.

"Now I owe Sirius a few galleons." He said. Lily looked up questionably.

* * *

Week Later:

The wedding was at a church like the muggles. James was uncomfortable in his suit. Sirius was flirting with Lily's family members. So Remus tied his blowtie. "Finally. You're living your dream. I owe Sirius so many coins."

James smiled at Remus and hugged him. "I know I wanted this for so long now I have it and I can't wait." Remus and James left the isolated room to go in front of the church. James waited at the doors until someone opened them. He walked to the alter and behind him was Sirius and Remus and Peter. James stood in front of the minister and waited on Lily.

Lily was nervous. She was in her white dress holding the flowers and looking at James. He was happy and smiling. She was ready. But her father was dead; she had no one to give her away. Until Dumbledore came and took her hand, "Ready?" he said

After the ceremony, Lily danced with James. Even though James didn't get the dance, it was still nice. Lily was being held by James and he was stepping on her shoes. He apologized every minute. She was thankful for this moment. When the cake was being served, James was supposed to be feeding her instead; it was more like cake to the face. She wasn't excepting this, she use her finger it gets some off and eat it. _Yum! Chocolate!_

James was too bust laughing with his friends to realized Lily was picking up another cake. "James," She called sweetly. He turned toward her. _Splat! _The cake went right to his face.

They kissed with their cake faces. "You taste like chocolate." James said

* * *

9 months later at St. Mungo's:

Lily holding Harry and James mumbling in the corner it wasn't named after him. "He has your hair," she said looking at the beautiful baby. James came over to see, he notice Harry's eyes, "He has your eyes," James stated.

Lily gave the baby to James. Once James got the baby, Sirius came in the room and took the baby from his hands. He went out the room. Lily looked worried and scared for poor Harry. Sirius yelled, "Fresh out of the vagina, my godson!" He said excitedly. James went out the room and took the baby from him. Harry was giggling.

Life was perfect… for now.

**A/N: I decided to update it because the first one was rushed. I'm done with this fanfic! I'm proud of myself. I hope you liked the way she remembered! But I was thinking about doing the thing where Lily wasn't going to ever remember. She would live with James and remember James but not everything. Like in The Vow with Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams. Where Paige didn't ever remember but lived with him and loved Leo? Only saw it once. It was okay. And my next fanfic is a Merlin one (preferably Perwaine, because we need more of them)! :D Heheheheee. **

**I would like to thank all of you. I couldn't of done this without all of you. Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. It meant so much to me. Thank you.**


End file.
